Mayor R Bulborb
Mayor R Bulborb, previously known as Mr. R Bulborb, is the deuteragonist of Trooper Village Stories. He is also a main ally in Classic Kirby and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Mayor R Bulborb is the mayor of Trooper Village and the husband of Minako Aino. He is also the creator of Space Western Olimar, a popular anime and manga series which he produced with Kirby Bulborb and Spike. As the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb is responsible for both the safety of the village and its citizens. He originally had a massive love of anime and manga, although he later decided to tone down his love for them to focus on his village and friends. Aside from his mayoral duties, Mayor R Bulborb was the judge of the Trooper Village Court when Makuta was arrested for killing Matorans. He was also the minister at Kirby, Asuka Langley Soryu, Nicole Yazawa and Joseph's respective weddings. Appearance Mayor R Bulborb's appearance is that of your usual Bulborb, except he has hair. According to Mayor R Bulborb, him having hair is what sets him apart from other Bulborbs. The only time Mayor R Bulborb was ever seen without his hair was all the scenes in Pikstreet Avenue in the Trooper Village Stories episode "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". He commented on the fact his hair had gone, and thought it was bizarre. However he got it back as soon as he returned to Trooper Village. Personality In his initial appearance, Mayor R Bulborb was a minor antagonist that turned good later on. After becoming the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb aspired to be the best mayor he can and helped out his villagers whenever they needed it. Mayor R Bulborb is also passionate of his village, loving everything about it. Mayor R Bulborb was also an otaku, with his favourite animes being Sailor Moon, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Keroro Gunso. He later, with assistance from Kirby Bulborb and Spike, made his own anime and manga series. Initially he was pleased with the success of his series, but was later shocked to hear it had inspired someone else to become a mangaka, not believing it was that influential. Mayor R Bulborb could sometimes be a bit too obsessive about manga and anime, in particular he seemed to love Minako Aino too much. He could be seen licking posters of Sailor Moon and Minako on several occasions. Under the influence of the Puffstool's spores, he also talked to a Minako poster and asked it to marry her. Eventually Mayor R Bulborb acknowledged his Minako obsession and regretted taking his otaku ways too far, apologising to the Pikmin. He still likes anime and manga to this day, but focuses more on the safety of his village and its citizens. Abilities and Powers Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine Mayor R Bulborb has the ability to transform into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. In this form, Mayor R Bulborb gains massive amounts of power, able to completely destroy anything in his path. It became a recurring joke throughout Trooper Village Stories. We'll Keep That Often seen at the end of episodes, Mayor R Bulborb has the power to make the episode abruptly end after saying "we'll keep that". How Mayor R Bulborb got this power is unknown, although it could be linked to being able to break the fourth wall. Self Destruction Mayor R Bulborb can self destruct himself whenever he needs to. Although this attack is very powerful, it can kill him. History Background At some point during his childhood, Mayor R Bulborb watched Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop for the first time. This started his love for anime and manga, although he didn't show it until later on in his life. Classic Kirby during Pikmin's Got Talent.]]Mayor R Bulborb first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he had a minor role as one of the Bulborbs that got woken up by Pik-pik. His first major appearance was in the Classic Kirby episode "Mayor R Bulborb", in which he entered the Pikmin's Got Talent contest and preformed a cover of Your Song, receiving critical acclaim from Johnny and his judges. He later returned to Pikmin's Got Talent in "Mayor R Bulborb Part 2", performing a cover of Yellow Submarine. Sometime after the events of the Mayor R Bulborb episode, Mayor R Bulborb did covers of other Elton John songs too. Trooper Village Stories Season 1 during the mayoral election.]] Mayor R Bulborb arrived in Trooper Village shortly after it was built, and decided he wanted to become the mayor of the village. He competed in the mayoral election with Senator Armstrong, who was late to the elections and had to skype them. Mayor R Bulborb won the election, and became the mayor of Trooper Village, and always did his best to help out his villagers in their bizarre adventures. Less than a month later, Mayor R Bulborb met Solid Snake. They managed to stop Liquid Snake and Emperor Bulblax from stealing a Metal Gear. While the Pikmin are stranded in The Steve Dimension, Mayor R Bulborb travels there himself. He then encounters an alternate version of himself, and is disgusted by the fact he thinks Gangnam Style is the best song ever. Mayor R Bulborb then plays the Sailor Moon opening to his alternate counterpart, causing him to run away. Steve and Olivia mistake Mayor R Bulborb for the alternate counterpart from their universe, and find it strange how he is listening to anime openings. Later on, Mayor R Bulborb transforms into "Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine" for the first time, defeats Steve, and goes back to Trooper Village with the Pikmin. After Luke, Crimson and Joseph go through the portal to Pikstreet Avenue, Mayor R Bulborb goes through it as well. They find out that Noah has taken control of Thorn, and forced him to take over their town and enslave all the Pikmin. Mayor R Bulborb finds out that he has suddenly lost his hair after traveling through the portal, but he manages to get it back once returning to Trooper Village. However, upon returning, Mayor R Bulborb is shocked to find that Trooper Village has been taken over by Noah. Mayor R Bulborb and the Pikmin get the assistance of Twig, Thorn and Egde to help them defeat Noah, who is eventually defeated and arrested, allowing Mayor R Bulborb control of his village again. Not long afterwards, Mayor R Bulborb and the Pikmin meet Spike, who teaches the Pikmin how to hunt a Rathalos. After the Rathalos' death, Spike is welcomed into the village by Mayor R Bulborb. Season 2 Mayor R Bulborb decided to attend an anime convention. While there, he saw who he thought was Minako Aino. Mayor R Bulborb didn't know it was Noah and suddenly asked him if he wanted to go on a date, which made Noah speechless. During the date, Mayor R Bulborb asks Noah if he wants to marry him. The real Minako then enters the scene, and Noah admits that he's actually Noah. However, Mayor R Bulborb still thinks he's Minako, just cosplaying as a Pikmin. After an Angel was spotted near Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb was informed about it by the commanding officer. Later on, the Angel attacks Shinji Ikari, but Mayor R Bulborb saves him by fighting and killing the Angel. After seeing Johnny's anime contest advertised on TV, Mayor R Bulborb decides to enter it. He enlists the help of Kirby Bulborb, Luke, and Spike in creating his own anime series. Mayor R Bulborb's original idea for the anime was for him to get transported to the dimension Sailor Moon takes place in, and would then marry Minako. However, this idea was rejected by Kirby Bulborb, who claimed it sounded more like a fanfiction than an actual anime series. Mayor R Bulborb then comes up with an idea for the anime's plot which was obviously inspired by Cowboy Bebop, which nobody other than himself realised. He comes up with the name "Space Western Olimar", and him and the others begin work on it. After finishing episode 1, Mayor R Bulborb and the others watch it and are simply blown away. Mayor R Bulborb then submits it to Johnny, who later reveals to him that Space Western Olimar won the contest. He also explained that they pitched the Space Western Olimar pilot to Hideaki Anno, who liked it so much he wanted Mayor R Bulborb to make more Space Western Olimar episodes. Johnny then asks the judges of his contest for their opinions on Space Western Olimar, and they all loved it too. After seeing Kirby's confession at King Dedede replacing all the crumpets and tea with cans of beans, Mayor R Bulborb decided to help him confront King Dedede and get the crumpets and tea back. Season 3 In the episode Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Mayor R Bulborb meets the group of the same name, who inform him of their plan to steal all of his manga. However, Mayor R Bulborb manages to defeat the group with relative ease, making them come up with another plan to cause havoc. In the episode Sunset, Mayor R Bulborb asked Luke, Crimson, and Joseph to get pictures of Asuka Langley Soryu for him (it's assumed he gave them to Kirby Bulborb later on). Towards the end of the episode, Mayor R Bulborb apologised to Red, Yellow, and Blue for taking the whole weeaboo thing too far, and decided to tone it down and put his friends and village before his interests. In The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, he meets Nicole, a girl that became a mangaka due to Space Western Olimar. Mayor R Bulborb is initially shocked that his show actually inspired someone to pursue the same path, but was nevertheless happy it did. Mayor R Bulborb, along with Kirby and Spike, then signed one of Nicole's Nichijou manga volumes. On August 29th 2018, Nicole's 14th birthday, Mayor R Bulborb informs Kirby, Bowser, Nicole, and Asuka that Minako Aino is dead. He then told them that Dadsuki was the one who killed her. Not long after this, Noah decides to become good and joins the Natsuki Protection Force. Mayor R Bulborb thought it was a bit unexpected but still welcomed him to join the village. However, later on, Dadsuki (accompanied by Brittany and Cyber Captain Olimar) arrives in Trooper Village to kill Mayor R Bulborb and his otaku friends. Mayor R Bulborb then witnesses the deaths of several allies, and decides to take revenge on Brittany first and then put an end to Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar. However, before he's able to do this, Dadsuki stops time and stabs Mayor R Bulborb with the same weapon used to kill Crimson. When time resumes, Mayor R Bulborb is critically injured. Knowing he was going to die anyway, Mayor R Bulborb transforms into "Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine" one last time, grabs Brittany, and makes the decision to sacrifice himself to save Trooper Village and all of its villagers from Brittany. He self-destructs, taking Brittany with him. Mayor R Bulborb later appeared as a ghost (along with all the other allies who died before him) and ascends to Heaven. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Eleven years after his death, Mayor R Bulborb was still fondly remembered by the surviving citizens of Trooper Village. Spike, who returned to Trooper Village after hearing about Mayor R Bulborb's death, told Gruffalo Dawson he would promise to kill Dadsuki for good if he ever saw him. in 2029.]] On September 22nd 2029, Nicole and Bowser discuss the fact it's Mayor R Bulborb's 38th birthday, and that they hate he isn't still with them to celebrate it. Kirby tells them that it's possible he could be brought back with help from Doc Kermit Frogglegg, who agreed to travel back in time to save Mayor R Bulborb and the other deceased Trooper Villagers. Doc successfully reversed the August 29 deaths by time traveling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino, which also caused Brittany to leave his group and join Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band instead. After Dadsuki failed to kill Steve and Olivia due to Doc crashing into him, Mayor R Bulborb helped Nicole kill Dadsuki by stamping on the ground. He got married to Minako, his lifelong crush, shortly after Nicole's birthday. Due to Doc's altering of the timeline, Mayor R Bulborb is still the mayor of Trooper Village in 2019, with Minako Aino as the deputy mayor, but they both focused their attention on protecting the village rather than going on more bizarre adventures. Eleven years after being the minister at Kirby and Asuka's wedding, he was also the minister at Nicole and Joseph's wedding. After Nicole's death, Mayor R Bulborb joined Joseph in helping to kill the remaining members of Character D's Hitman Team. Steve The Trooper Adventures In Episode 4 (Sons of Liberty), Mayor R Bulborb appeared with longer hair, and attempted to do a Canadian accent but said he "was terrible at this". Character creation , the inspiration for Mayor R Bulborb.]] Background Mayor R Bulborb was one of the original characters created by Peter Tagg. Through the idea to have the character have hair came in December 2011, Mayor R Bulborb was conceptualised much earlier in the year. Originally, it was planned for Mayor R Bulborb to become the mayor of Trooper Village by climbing Mount Everest, but this was later changed after Peter realised the impossibility of filming there. Instead, Mayor R Bulborb became the mayor through a mayoral election. Mayor R Bulborb's hairstyle is inspired by the musician Elton John, who Peter was a massive fan of when he was younger. Character development Mayor R Bulborb, like most of the original characters, first appeared in the episode The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Memorable Quotes * "I am the one and only Mr. R Bulborb, the Canadian Bulborb with hair!" * "Can you guys be quiet? Serena is just about to transform into Sailor Moon!" * "So these Breadbugs are Stand Users..." Gallery Mayor R Bulborb infobox.jpg 15723844_584946341694462_590536786_n.png Mayor_R_Bulborb (2).png Screenshot_29.png Maxresdefault-0.jpg ENTER_MAYOR_R_BULBORB!.png Mayor_r_bulborb (1).png 21291505_697301003792328_1686204264_n.png 20542901_684361538419608_1794973158_o.jpg 14012617_527470687442028_1164522452_o.jpg 13883668_523934504462313_1419669041_n.jpg 13728509_517220628467034_1044238726_o.jpg 14233468_535508579971572_1059480055_o.jpg 14074370_531074567081640_1882329995_o.jpg 15491655_578599515662478_1166756035_o.jpg 11837185_406827446173020_580519803_o.jpg 19204934 662912337231195 1520107518 o.jpg 20542803 684361475086281 717559769 o.jpg P1270193.jpg Mayor R Bulborb.JPG Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 12.43.54 am.png Screen Shot 2019-12-21 at 3.57.01 pm.png 26540617 748381315350963 2026451162 o.jpg Trivia *The original idea for Mayor R Bulborb becoming the mayor of Trooper Village was to have him climb Mount Everest, but this idea was soon scrapped after Peter realised the impossibility of filming there. *Mayor R Bulborb is the second most recurring Bulborb in Peter's shows after his close friend Kirby Bulborb, and is one of its most well known characters. * Mayor R Bulborb was born on the 22nd September 1991, the day Doki Doki Literature Club was released 26 years later. He died on the 29th of August, Nicole's birthday and the release date of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village. His original death date was the 22nd September 2018, Monika's 19th birthday and the 1st anniversary of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Mayor R Bulborb's last words in Trooper Village Stories were "Sayonara". This is a reference to the song of the same name that plays in Doki Doki Literature Club during the ending of Act 1. Category:Characters Category:Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Living Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Toa Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monster Hunters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Original Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Griffin Street Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:BULBORB-HOUND Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:Characters from the TVS Pilot Category:Revived Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Former Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Characters Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Real Life Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:Killed by Mayor R Bulborb Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:Joseph's Group Category:Manga artists Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Main Protagonists